Battle of the Stands
Battle for the Stands is the episode 23b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Fanboy and Chum Chum's lemonade stand has no customers for a long time, and they are jealous when Yo and Lupe's lemonade stand becomes popular. With the help of Dollarnator, the boys try to steal the customers back. Plot One hot summer day, Fanboy and Chum Chum build their own lemonade stand. They sit back ant wait for customers, but after 1 hour and later, 3 hours, none of them come. So, they add their own "natural juices" to make it taste better. But no customers come, and the boys wait for a whole year. After that, on the same day on which they started (they were still there), Fanboy gets mad, and demands customers. Chum Chum then tells him that there are customers...across the street, at another lemonade stand. Fanboy sees that it was operated by Yo and Lupe, and gets super mad. He and Chum Chum walk across the street to the other stand to confront them, but Yo doesn't want to give their customers to them. Fanboy wonders how the girls make their lemonade, so he decides to buy one from their stand. He then gives the cup to Dollarnator, who examines it. The moment Dollar-nator says the juice is horrible, Fanboy spies on the girls to find out why they sell it. He then discovers their ingredient...cuteness. So, the boys move their stand right next to the girls, where they suddenly take their customers by disguising Fanboy as a cute baby. Everyone is touched, but Yo knows the evidence and manages to snap Fanboy out by giving him a Man-Arctica comic. Soon after that, Fanboy reveals a secret that yo is bald. Yo then tells everyone that Chum Chum has a fake leg. And Chum Chum says that Lupe is a robo-droid. The boys laugh for a few moments, but a big ball of violence starts between everyone, and the customers say they won't buy from competing stands again, and decide to go to a Frosty Freezy Freeze stand across the street. The ball of violence stops, and the core-four see that it's run by Dollarnator, who closes he episode by saying, "Lemonade was so three minutes ago" Gallery Trivia *This episode, along with "Berry Sick", take place after "Schoolhouse Lock" in season 2, as flashforwards. *The three secrets used in this episode (Yo is bald, Chum Chum has a fake leg, Lupe is a robo-droid) were totally not true, so they didn't exist in other episodes. *The fourth wall was broken three times: **By Chum Chum, who looks into the camera while saying "And we still haven't sold any lemonade!" **By Fanboy, who looks back and fourth at Hank and the screen and back when hearing he has to go to the end of the line. **By Dollarnator, who looks at the screen and mentions that lemonade was so three minutes ago. *At the end, Dollarnator said lemonade was so three minutes ago. Three minutes earlier, they were actually selling lemonade. *The title is a spoof on "Battle of the Bands" *First episode where time cards are read by the gruff narritor. *This is the first episode in which we remain outside for the entire episode. *Fanboy is revealed to have twelve Man-Arctica comics. *When fanboy saw Lupe's and Yo's lemonade stand he has the lights as oz in Eyes on the Prize Goofs *If F&C were to put those "juices" in the lemonade, it would be bad to eat, as shown when Fanboy said "Quality product." *When the weird traits were explained, Fanboy pulls off Yo's hair, Chum Chum's leg springs and Lupe is shown to be a robo-droid. Right after the crowd says "Ugh!" Chum Chum's leg is back in place, Yo already has her hair back and Lupe is normal again. *The "natural juices" F&C put in the lemonade disappear later in the episode when Dollarnator is selling it. *When Fanboy says "We've got high-traffic location" nothing is across the street, but Yo and Lupe's lemonade stand appears across the street just a few seconds later. It's possible they set it up during Fanboy's dialogue. *In addition, a mailbox is shown next to F&C's stand when they blast to Yo and Lupe's lemonade stand, but when Fanboy shows the location earlier no mailbox is seen. *When F&C show their stand to Yo and Lupe, it collapses behind them, but when they run back to it it's rebuilt. It's possible Dollarnator fixed it during the scene. *When the gang says "Dollarnator?" towards the end, Yo's right eyebrow is missing. *Fanboy and Chum Chum's stand has three balloons, but later on it has two. This may be resolved, as the blue balloon flew away when the stand collapsed behind Fanboy and Chum Chum when they presented it to Yo and Lupe. *When Fanboy said "Putting a lemonade stand on our corner" he is incorrect, as their stand is actually across the street. He would've said "Putting a lemonade stand in our sight" Allusions Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Dyana Liu as Yo *Candi Milo as Lupe, Lunch Lady Cram, Ms. Olive *Jeff Bennett as Dollar-nator, Mr. Mufflin *Steve Tompkins as Janitor Poopatine Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Yo Category:Lupe